crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas
The Bad Seeds are headed to Karedonia for their Christmas Vacation, but there's one little problem: the Gizjet is down for repairs for a couple of days, so they have to stop over in New York at the Diabolik's townhouse. Add in the the Angel of Hell's Kitchen (or at least some of her angels), a rogue FBI agent, the Cadet Crusaders, the Dragonslayers and a group of DeVille Academy brats, and Jadis is worried about staying out of jail! Part 1 On the first part, the Bad Seeds are allowed to leave early for Christmas in order to dodge pursuers. Some wannabe tagalongs, like Cutlass, Sapper and Fracas are left behind. Douglas Burke, a newbie FBI agent on surveillance duty, identifies them and decide to abandon his post and follow the group. The Seeds, being old hands at this, notice him promptly. Kate and Lindsay leave the train early, but Jadis, Mal, Ray, Marian, Romeo, Nathan and Jay-Arm are going to Karedonia as Jobe's guests. However, when Jobe is notified of a problem with the jet, the gang has to stay a couple days at the Diabolik residence. Nephandus sees that as an opportunity to attempt the capture of one of the Angel of Hell's Kitchen's "angels," and talks a few others into helping. Walking around the city, Jadis accidentally meets a few girls she used to know and saves a two-bit villain, Mr. Cool. Mr. Cool gets infatuated with Jadis and decides he has to impress her someway. Sabbath, another small-time supervillain, talks him into breaking into Tiffany's -- for her own purposes, of course. Another small-timer, Sneaky Pete, hears the conversation and tags along. He not only leaves a set of very expensive jewelry at Jadis' doorstep the following morning, but also spells "Jadis" at the crime scene with diamonds. Jadis decides she has to do something about this moron before he causes her problems. While checking the Angel and investigating the case, the Bads are accosted by the Cadet Crusaders (who haven't a legal leg to stand on) and get noticed by a group of students from DeVille Academy—who decide to use the Bad Seeds as fall guys for a theft they are planning. Later, Thrasher runs into Erik Mahren's old friends (whom he had met on Parkour Jam Hooligans), and they give him an useful lead. Part 2 On the second part,The Bads follow the Dragonslayers' lead and trace Mr. Cool to a supervillain bar called "Superbad." They miss him, but leave a message with another villain called Cyclone. Meanwhile, Sabbath talks Mr. Cool into hitting an art gallery, the Dragonslayers try Superbad's beer and the DeVille crew follows them around. Next day, Burke gets the support of the Cadet Crusaders, who disrupt Nephandus' plan to capture an angel. The Seeds obtain some hilarious revenge by getting Gryphon in trouble with the authorities. At home, two surprises: Cutlass and Sapper managed to finish their exams early and followed them to New York, with a Karedonian holiday in mind—and an original Constable left for Jadis. Cyclone gets into the let's-manipulate-Mr. Cool-for-fun-and-profit gang and suggests another hit to Sabbath. Their conversation is heard by the Dragonslayers, though. The following day, Worm tips Jadis about the villains' plans, and she gets all the gang to the museum slated to be hit. While they explain the situation to the Security chief, the thieves hit—followed closely by the Crusaders. With the prospect of a fight in the museum looming, the security chief asks the Bad Seeds to help control the situation. They do so with minimal damage—and a lot of fun. Sabbath and Cyclone are captured, but Mr. Cool and Sneaky Pete manage to escape empty-handed. The Cadets are not only defeated, but have to watch the museum staff thank the Seeds. Part 3 The third and last part begins with the DeVille Academy finally making their move. They entice Mr. Cool into attempting to rob a valuable statue, and maneuver both the Cadets and the Bads into being there for the show, in order to shift the blame. The Kiddie Krusaders are surprisingly effective this time, but didn't count on Rosethorn, who has a Crowning Moment of Awesome. The gang returns home, where the DeVilles are waiting with hostages—but they didn't count on Jobe, who proceeds to have his CMOA. And of course, the whole thing is a CMOA for Jadis too. Oh, and Mr. Cool gets a happy ending. Characters Part 1 * Bad Seeds ** She-Beast ** Kate ** Lindsay ** Mal ** Ray ** Marian ** Romeo ** Nathan ** Jay-Arm ** Jobe * Cyclone * Mr. Cool * Sneaky Pete * Starstone * Flashpoint (Mentioned.) * Iron Mike (Mentioned.) * ADA Jason Timbrook (Mentioned.) * Sabbath * Dragonslayers ** Worm * Cadet Crusaders ** Gryphon * DeVille Academy **Mirelle **Pilar **Mulan **Sanjay **Kim Part 2 * Jaqueline Thurston‏‎ (Referenced, when Thrasher talks about his mom.) * Aquerna (Mentioned.) Part 3 Unsorted Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Bad Seeds Category:Gen1